135069-please-remove-huge-fee-to-remove-runes-lower-the-reroll-cost
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Read what? You sir, are a cupcake. I'm already destroying a rune, why should I have to pay to do that? I've been playing this game since beta started, and this most recent rendition of the game sucks. It's too rigid. It forces you to reroll or farm omnibitis or plat, or whatever, aka GRIND FEST NOW! I want raid on my main, and play alts during the week, but now I have to grind contracts everyday just to atempt to get exceptional runes or mats just to get where I was before free to play. Which I'm still not quite there yet. Ran out of exceptionals. Stupid STupid STUpid, STUPID!! | |} ---- So grind omnibits for 12 hours, to be able to change one rune, no thanks. PS, already spent money on Ncoins, because they wanted to me to spend 2.5plat to get my 5th slot. Oh, btw, I already spent tuns of plat to get those slots already, but wtf, let's make them spend more. Reason I liked this game, was that it wasn't a grind fest. | |} ---- I have 4 level 50's. I can't afford to farm/grind, whatever to make them all decent again. They were fine before. Different elements provided similar stats, you had so much more options so you didn't have to reroll everything. It has nothing to do with min maxing, it has to do with the current system requiring only one specific element for one specific stat. Fire for crit, Earth for crit sev. etc. I don't need more health, defense skills, as a DPS, so I have to have an exact set of elements now since most of the stats come from runes now, not your equipment. | |} ---- ---- No. A lot of veteran players are used to not really needing in-game currency because they already had a gear set that was effective for where-ever they are in progression. During the F2P conversion, their gear was converted and their runes were converted but the slots in the gear that are used to place the runes need to be reoptimized. And so they need to have not just enough currency to tune up one piece of gear that drops as an upgrade, but their entire gear set on each character. Which sucks and should have been handled better by Carbine--but that's not the same thing as having to pay cash to raid. More accurately, the complaint is "now I have to grind or spend cash to avoid grinding", which is why in the end, the argument comes down to this: And I sympathize with the OP, but in the end the real reason this is such a problem for many veteran players is that Carbine is forcing them to do this with all their gear all at once. It will take some time for us to get back to where we were, and that's the reality of the situation. It seems like one way for raiding guilds to address this problem would be to use their scheduled raid times to farm plat until they've regeared--10-20 people plat farming can do it much more effectively than just one or a few people. | |} ---- ---- That is true for runing, but not for destroying runes. Charging for destroying runes hurts people that are trying to work their way into better rune slots by putting placeholder runes in in the meantime. Now you have to research and know EXACTLY the right thing to put in your slots before runing, save up, and then rune them. You are punished if you want to put a cheap rune in first to bootstrap your way up to something better. And while this is painful for veteran players, it's going to be even MORE painful for people who have nothing, because either they'll have to hold out for exceptionals, or put lesser runes in so they can actually run some content, then spend gobs of plat undoing everything they did just to be able to have a viable set. It's a terrible cost. | |} ---- Whatever. This has nothing to do with "Read before you put in a rune". There are several reasons you would legitimately want to change out a rune after a good initial decision. Your stats on other gear changes. Or you have a better rune to stick in. And punishing mechanics like this aren't fun for anyone. Except maybe those who gain some sense of superiority by comparing themselves to others who make more mistakes than they do. | |} ---- Right now, I would suggest that the fees are unreasonable, though yasfan disagrees with me. To give you an example, if you get a GA level drop, you are going to have to socket 5 runes (this is after adding a slot, which costs a couple plat). If you want to optimize it, this means socketing 1 pure fusion runes, 3 exceptional pure set runes, and 1 superb exceptional set runes. To get the mats required for the four pure runes will take salvaging several pieces of GA gear (or buying the mats from someone else who has salvaged GA gear). The costs RIGHT NOW are very high (crafting one of these will probably cost you at least 7 or 8 plat), but it remains to be seen how much the market will adjust with time. Some are optimistic, some are pessimistic. But the drop rate right now is very, very low (it probably takes salvaging 3-4 pieces of GA gear to get enough mats for one rune). But that's not all. You actually have to change the colors to match what you want to put in the gear. If you have the right colors, you are golden. If not, you have to re-roll the slots at 40g a pop. It's random and you keep mashing that button every until the color is right. That can easily rune you an average of 2-3 plat per slots. So say you have to re-roll two slots and buy rune mats at current market price. You are probably talking about 30 plat to rune one piece of gear. OUCH! Now, if you save up omnibits and but lots of service tokens (or if you plunk down real life money), you can mitigate the cost of rolling slots. This won't save all your costs, but it will help. So let's say you can't afford to optimally rune this piece of gear, and so rather than exceptionals, you go for 1 power rune pieces. And then you work your way up to the exceptionals. At this point you can either extract the rune from your gear (using service tokens, which again means either cash or omnibits), or you can pay 50G a pop to destroy the rune you put in. All of this is completely dooable without spending real life cash, however, it IS a painful process and will be much less painful for those who suck it up and put down real life money. I refuse to put down real life money, so I will do my best to embrace the omnibit grind :) Edited October 3, 2015 by SlyJeff | |} ---- Thats to bad I was really enjoying this game to, the sub fee should give better better acess period. Hopefully this gets looked into more in the future, my mmo search continues. | |} ---- It should, and I'm optimistic that they'll figure out how painful this is and address it in the future. But if you are in it to raid, you will not find a better MMO. I am frustrated and angry by this system, but the raids are better than even my disappointment can counter. Yes, they are THAT good, so I wouldn't give up just yet. | |} ---- I enjoy raiding if its done well and fun, I am not sure if there is anything to level up endgame but journey mmorpgs do not exist at the moment, this is probably one of the longer ones for leveling without boosts. | |} ---- I dunno how you can keep pushing through this to get back to content, Jeff. @_@ You are stronger than me. *goes off to depressed corner* Edited October 3, 2015 by Naunet | |} ---- ---- I have the benefit of having seen and completed all of GA, and having fought SD- all of which is amazing enough to keep me coming back :) | |} ---- ---- The dungeons alone would be enough for me! Never had that much fun since TERA. But I literally can't... Got all of 4 exceptional tokens (never used them in my old gear and they never seemed to drop from contract rewards) and 60ish plat... this is agonizing. D: | |} ---- So much this. While I like the dungeons here, I don't particularly want to live in them. That's the burnout superhighway. | |} ---- ---- ---- No- contracts do not give exceptionals. Only way is to craft them. Which means salvaging gear at the level of gear you are using (GA gear for GA level runes). If you are in dungeon gear, you do get mats from contracts. But to get the runes, just salvage a lot of dungeon level gear. If you are in raids, obviously raid gear is harder to come by, but salvaging glory gear will do it. Or you can but the fragments off the CX. | |} ---- See here's the rub. Exceptionals are pretty much mandatory for runing (at least with esper healing?). If one is in dungeon gear or above, one gets the mats to craft exceptionals from running dungeons to get gear to salvage. But. One cannot run dungeons unruned - that is just a recipe for a bad time. So okay, no running dungeons to get the mats you need to rune, so... no runes. ON THE OTHER HAND, if one drops crap runes in as a stop-gap so one can maybe run those dungeons to get the gear to salvage for the mats to craft the runes... *DEEP BREATH* One is going to be faced with double the expense when it comes time to actually rune, because you need to destroy the old rune... ... so it's this neverending hellspiral of MASSIVE SUCK. Oh my god I hate this system so much. Edited October 6, 2015 by Naunet | |} ---- I question whether exceptionals are mandetory- I've been getting away with putting non-exceptionals in a lot of my alt gear and they perform. Obviously there's a difference (and I've made that case before), but it's a part of the progression. And would be reasonable if it weren't for the cost associated with destroying the old rune. The other option is putting one tier lower runes in, which is probably fine for dungeons to get started. Of course, then you want to upgrade, which again incurs the cost of destroying the old rune. That destruction cost MUST GO- it's gross. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- No. No. No. No. What about those of us who literally just started? I have runes I can use while I go out and farm better ones - yet I'm punished for trying to maximize myself while starting? I cannot rune my gear at all. I have 4 plat and I just hit 50. I'm going to be running around doing everything with extremely un-optimized gear because of this. I don't care quite so much about rerolling the sockets. That's legitimately a min-max thing. However removing runes? This has to be a joke. | |} ---- ---- Have the boots and gloves for tier pieces, as well as several 76's that were made into 120's (go figure haha) I'm just simply going to wait until I have enough time to even get on WS to get the money needed for this, or take out a loan from a friend of mine :P. | |} ---- ----